


[Podfic] Stargaze

by sophinisba



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Compromise, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Toft's story read aloud: "Shawn really really wants to have sex in public. Gus is less keen."





	[Podfic] Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stargaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483680) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> Recorded for the "in public" square on my kink_bingo card and for thingswithwings's birthday, 2010.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Psych/Stargaze.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 5 minutes

  
---


End file.
